Remnant Of Amity
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: Amity Park is gone destroyed in the great Amity Calamity. Its been two years since the Phantom died. Now the Team is up against a mysterious being calling himself Remnant his goal is unknown. Meanwhile a young Spirit has joined the Team in their endeavors at the behest of Clockwork. At the same time the League of Shadows is seeking retribution for a dead member. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 00: Disclaimers & Explanations

**This upload begins the phase where I start to post anything that I have created, so I do hope that no one has any worries about me forgetting about any other stories I have. (Trust me, I have ideas upon ideas for every individual story. I won't abandon any if I can help it)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimers, Explanations, Oh My!**

 _(The Discussions taking place within this 'chapter' will usually only occur in the first chapter of each of my stories the only things necessary to read are the Pre-Story Details and the Final Message.)_

* * *

 **Pre-Story Details**

Please note that there are special events that will be explained throughout the story that occurred around the timeline.

Following the timeline provided by Young Justice the Danny Phantom would work as follows according to my story plans. This includes any time differences based in the Young Justice universe as well.

\- Poison Ivy was born in the year 1973 rather than 1983.

\- Vladimir Masters became a Half Ghost Hybrid in the year 1986, twenty years before the events in Danny Phantom.

\- Danny and Sam were both born in the year 1992.

\- Danny became a Half-Ghost Hybrid in the year 2006, four years before the start of Young Justice which is three years after the Justice League was formed.

\- When Danielle is created (in 2007) she appears to be four years younger than Danny, giving her the appearance of an eleven year old when Danny is fifteen in 2007.

\- All episodes of Danny Phantom occurred with the sole exception of Phantom Planet, with D-Stabilized happening around May of 2008.

\- In addition, the ghostly alter egos are known simply as the last form name. Danny would be known as Phantom and Vlad would be known as Plasmius.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

The television show **Young Justice** belongs to _Greg Weisman_ and _Brandon Vietti_ (the original authors), _DC Entertainment_ and _Warner Brothers Animation_ (the original publishers), and _Cartoon Network_ (who originally aired the show). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively belong to them.

The television show **Danny Phantom** belongs to _Butch Hartman_ (the original author), _Billionfold Studios_ (the original publisher), and _Nickelodeon_ (who produced the show). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively to them.

The characters not original to either of the two, along with the organizations that they represent belong exclusively to me. If any user wishes or has any suggestions, comments, concerns, or anything like that; please feel free to leave your them either in a review or send a PM. I will either respond by PM or at the beginning of the next chapter depending on the content of the reply.

* * *

 **Final Message**

 _ **(The first two paragraphs are extremely important)**_

 **This story has absolutely no connection with either the Shadow Wars or Project Phantom.**

 _I would like to mention to everyone that the format for how I will update EVERYTHING will be whenever I have chapters for it. I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories, it's just that my interest tends to jump around often. I don't intend on abandoning anything, just think of it as a break. I'll get back to it eventually._

Some information displayed within this preface may change, any changes will be listed at the top of the next relevant chapter.

This story was originally inspired by _Dr. ForgottonFable's_ **Jail Bait** , while the idea did originate from his short rendition I can pretty much guarantee that what I have planned and what he had originally intended are entirely different. Other inspiration comes from _Nightmares Around Winter's_ **Sins: The Evil You Create REBOOT** and _DizzlyPuzzled's_ **Broken Hearts** and other similar stories (I say other similar stories because DizzlyPuzzled tends to have extremely similar themes in his stories).

Something else I should mention is that my Twitter account Lord_Vortrex receives regular updates where I post ideas that pop into my head or if I have a question that is available for reader input. I tend to keep it as spoiler free as possible. So if you want more frequent updates on the statuses of my different projects then that's the place to go.


	2. Chapter 01: Welcome To Belle Reve

**Chapter 01**

 **Welcome To Belle Reve**

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Male Ward**

 **September 17** **th** **– 08:14**

* * *

The prison courtyard was set to keep the some of the most powerful supervillains trapped. Dozens of guards and military grade security turrets were just the more obvious of its security. The true security of the place lied within the inhibitor collars that adorned every inmate's neck, set to drain the power out of anyone who wore one, each one would emit a powerful electric shock anytime that the inmate did something that the guards saw as against the rules. The prisoners had learned long ago just how many rules there were. The stronger inmates had it even worse, there were a small select group who were forced to wear multiple collars, simply because the standard collar didn't have enough power to restrain those with multiple powers. Though there were very few that ever exceeded three collars.

"Stick with me cellmate, I'll show you the ropes." Cameron Mahkent, otherwise known as Icicle Junior was walking alongside who he considered to be his newest friend/ally.

"Who you kidding? You ain't been in Belle Reve before. You're liable to get me hanged with them ropes." Tommy Terror looked at Junior with what could only be skepticism.

A look of annoyance crossed Junior's face as he tapped Tommy's chest. "I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy, but trust me, I know whereof I speak." He then gestured across the room to a set of bleachers where a couple of well-known villains were seated. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain, The Big Dog, the prison capo… my father." He spoke the last bit with a small amount of venom, almost unnoticeable.

Tommy looked up at the bleachers in faked shock and said, "That's your-"He quickly stopped himself and returned to his fake accent, "That's your pa?"

Junior looked slightly annoyed as he responded, "Yep, Icicle Senior… Reeks when your dad is the man, you know?"

A look of depression crossed Tommy's face as he muttered, "Believe me, I know." He then shook himself and glanced farther down the benches and pointed at a lone figure as he asked, "Who's that over there?"

Junior glanced half-heartedly before a look of sheer panic crossed his face. "Stop! Don't point at him, don't talk to him, don't do nothing to him!" Surprised at Junior's outburst Tommy quickly put his hand down before Junior continued. "If my father's the head honcho, then he's the prison king. No one messes with him and escapes unharmed."

"He don't look like much."

Junior looked at him like he was insane. "Don't you see all those collars on him?" Tommy looked closer at the unknown figure and his eyes widened at the number of collars on him. Seven were located on his right arm, while an equal amount were on his left arm, lastly there was a fifteenth collar around his neck. Every now and then one would spark a bit but the figure didn't seem to give it any mind. "No one messes with Remnant. The first week he was here, he took down every last villain that thought that they were better than him. No one will even go near him anymore."

"I've never heard of 'im. What did he do?"

"That's just it, nobody knows. He just appeared one day, threw all the guards into a tizzy. The rumor is that the Justice League didn't want to risk a fight with him so they threw him in here with no trial or anything. Just a quiet insertion in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep." He shook his head and then said, "Even all those collars can't hold everything he's got. Every now and then one of his powers leak out and trashes whoever was stupid enough to piss him off."

Suddenly Blockbuster moved from his position near Icicle Senior and marched over towards Remnant. Tommy looked at Junior with a questioning glance, "And what's he doing?"

Junior just looked sadly at Blockbuster, "It's sort of like an initiation. The longer you last against him, the higher up in the food chain you are. Almost everyone tries to take a crack at him, I'm not stupid though, there's no way in hell that I would ever attempt it."

At this point Blockbuster had made it to Remnant and was shouting in his face, which was unusually covered as opposed to the rest of the inmates. In less than a second, Remnant had moved and grabbed Blockbuster by the front of his shirt. Tommy was immediately surprised as Blockbuster was launched across the room causing him to crash to the floor in front of them. Junior looked panicked but gestured for Tommy not to move a muscle. Blockbuster groaned as he attempted to get up only to be stopped by Remnant's foot as it descended onto his back.

Now that he was much closer Tommy could make out a few features of him. Remnant was dressed in the typical orange jumpsuit that every inmate was forced to wear but his seemed to have a few alterations to it. The biggest change being the hood that completely obscured his face, all that Tommy could make out was a faint red glow where his eyes should've been.

Blockbuster growled and attempted to shove Remnant off of him but was stopped when Remnant's foot came down even harder onto his back. A loud crack was heard as Blockbuster howled in pain. As if annoyed by the noise Remnant reached around from behind Blockbuster and clamped his pale skinned hand over Blockbuster's mouth, a faint blue glow surrounded his hand and when he removed it, the entire lower half of Blockbuster's face was encased in ice.

"Idiot." Remnant's voice had a haunting echo to it that immediately set Tommy into a rigid stance. Somewhat mechanically Remnant's head shifted slightly to the side as he faced Tommy and Junior. It seemed he was about to say something else before electricity started shooting out of all fifteen of his collars. The only indication that Remnant gave of the pain was to go slightly rigid as the electricity flowed across his body. After a minute the electricity finally stopped and Remnant shook himself slightly. He then glanced at the two of them again before he walked off saying, "Interesting."

Junior bent over and sighed deeply, "Man, we really dodged a bullet there." Tommy didn't respond merely staring at Remnant's back intently. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Tommy shook himself, "Sorry, 'bout that. Just… somethin' seemed off about him."

"I know what you mean, the guy is a monster even for us."

Tommy didn't respond but he spent the remaining time in the prison courtyard wondering what Remnant had meant when he said 'Interesting.' Did he know?

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Female Ward**

 **September 17th – 08:14**

* * *

"Listen up, meat. There are rules here that you're expected to follow." The woman known as Killer Frost was lecturing her newest cellmate, after the last one had to be reassigned under mysterious circumstances. Tuppence Terror nodded her head cautiously, she had been briefed on the small amount of sanity that remained within Frost's mind. "First things first, when it comes to the Female Ward I'm in charge got it?"

Tuppence nodded and asked tentatively, "Just the Female Ward?"

Frost licked her lips before she said, "For now. Most over in the Male Ward say Icicle Sr. but everyone knows who the real Alpha is."

"And that would be?"

Frost then gestured past the glass wall at an usual duo. Tuppence was about to ask if she meant Blockbuster but the words died in her mouth as she saw a smaller man grab Blockbuster and throw him across the room. Frost than smiled a predatory grin as she said, "The Alpha is Remnant… which brings me to rule number two. He's mine, capiche?"

"Un-Understood!" Tuppence looked at the man known as Remnant with an expression akin to horror. She had just noticed the fifteen inhibitors attached to him. "I've never heard of him before…"

Frost snorted as she said, "No one except us inmates and the guards seem to know about him. Just appeared one day, he talked with the warden then was sent to solitary confinement. He only comes out once or twice a week. Though I suspect it's by choice."

Tuppence glanced at Frost curiously, "What do you mean? Wouldn't the guards decide when he leaves?"

Frost shook her head, "It's too inconsistent. Hell there was a time when he came out four days in a row. I think he just doesn't like to leave his cell unless there's a reason. Though I can always expect to see him whenever there's new meat around."

"Have you actually seen his face?"

Frost scowled and growled, "No one has…" She then gave a vicious grin as she said, "I plan to be the first." She then glanced back at the 'fight' between Remnant and Blockbuster only to give a vicious smile. "Looks like your brother's next on the chopping block."

Tuppence looked at her 'brother' in a panic and sent a slight compulsion towards Remnant to leave Tommy alone. She went rigid when she felt his power pushing back at her. She glanced back at him and Tommy only to see electricity arcing across Remnant's body. Frost had left her side and walked off towards the edge of the glass wall.

She suddenly heard a haunting voice echo in her skull. " _Didn't expect to see a Martian in Belle Reve. What's your real name girl? Before I rip it out of your mind myself_." She attempted to push him back before he said, " _Answer now, I'd rather get back to more important things_."

With an internal grimace she answered him dejectedly, " _Megan_ …"

She felt Remnant give a vicious smirk as he said, " _Now why don't you tell me what a goody two-shoes is doing in a prison full of super villains_." Megan tried to resist one more time before she felt a mental hand grasp her throat, " _Now, I'll be honest here. Telepathy isn't my best power. In fact the only reason I can keep it up is because you were the one to reach out to me. Now that I was honest with you, I expect you to do the same_."

She internally sighed as she realized that the others wouldn't be happy with her, but she didn't have a choice. " _We're supposed to find out why all the ice villains wanted to be here together_."

Remnant's mental voice chuckled before he replied, " _That's an easy one. The very reason why I'm still here_."

With that last remark Remnant released his hold on Megan's mind and returned to his own actions. Megan saw Remnant glance at 'Tommy' as he walked back to his corner of the bleachers. She could've sworn she saw him mutter 'Interesting' as he walked off. But she was more worried about him saying that it was the reason he was here. Was he going to be the one to start a breakout?

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Male Ward**

 **September 18** **th** **– 06:02**

* * *

Tommy reached for the new prison uniforms that had just arrived and tossed one towards Junior as he grinned viciously.

"Tommy boy. I'd advise putting the new rags on sooner than later." Tommy nodded at Junior and quickly reached for Megan's mind link.

 _"Megan the break is coming sooner than later."_

 _"Understood, updating Aqualad now."_

* * *

 **Belle Reve Parish – Martian BioShip**

 **September 18** **th** **– 06:06**

* * *

" _Aqualad, the break is happening soon_."

A young man with dark skin sat in the control chair of the Martian BioShip. He had pale blond hair and black tattoos that reached across his arms. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and long blue pants, he also had two unusual handles attached to his back. " _Then it's time to pull you out. We'll call in the league_."

" _No! Icicle would only postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out, or they'll just try again_."

Aqualad sighed, " _Agreed, we remain on alert… What's bothering you Megan?"_

Aqualad felt a jolt of alarm pass through the mental link before she responded. " _Bothering me? Nothing's bothering me, you're just imagining things_."

" _Megan_." He simply replied in a stern voice. It was enough to get her to answer him.

She sighed, " _I was cornered when I reached into someone's mind to try to stop him from hurting Connor. The second I reached out to him he jumped across the mental link and had me trapped."_

" _What happened? Do you know who it was_?"

Megan sent a mental image of Hollow and said, " _The inmates call him Remnant, but everyone here agrees that he just appeared in the prison one night and that the league didn't want to deal with him and locked him away quietly_."

Aqualad glanced at the android, Red Tornado, beside him and asked. "Do you know about a villain named Remnant?"

Red Tornado glanced back at Aqualad and responded, "I have no records of any person called Remnant. I can contact the remainder of the league if you think he would prove to be a problem."

" _Megan, do you think this Remnant will be a problem_?"

" _I-I don't know. When I told him why we were here he only responded saying, 'That's an easy one. The very reason why I'm still here.' He made it seem that he could leave at any time he wanted to_."

" _What do you think he meant? He can't be that terrifying."_

 _"Kaldur… he has fifteen inhibitor collars. When they tested this place with Superman, he only had four. Whoever he is, he's dangerous."_

Kaldur went rigid in his seat and then turned towards Red Tornado. "We may need the League on alert after all. Megan says that Remnant has fifteen inhibitor collars, any idea on who might know anything about him?"

"The number is alarming, the number of powers he must possess surpasses what most of the League deal with on a regular basis. I will contact Superman and Batman and determine what should be done."

"Any idea on what do to now with him?"

"Proceed with caution and do not engage him."

" _Megan be careful with him. Try not to upset him and whatever you do, if he tries to fight then get out of there. I don't want you or Connor taking unnecessary risks, alright?"_

 _"Understood… Hopefully he's on our side."_

* * *

 **So hopefully everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I'd love to know what you all think of it so far. Don't worry about the next chapter, it is ready and will be available in a week or so. I can't give it to you all at once, now can I?**

 **Oh and I may as well mention which specific Dr. ForgottenFable stories that I have ideas for since some people asked at the author's note on my other stories.**

 _ **The Phantom Of Zero -**_ **A Danny Phantom and Familiar of Zero crossover. I will be using similar themes but I can guarantee a divergence from his work.**

 _ **School Yard Phantom**_ **\- A Danny Phantom and Rosario Vampire crossover. Same as above.**

 _ **Jail Bait -**_ **You're looking at my take on that one here... so yeah.**

 **I have a few ideas regarding some of his other stories but I'd rather not make to big of a deal about them because I don't have nearly enough ideas for them to think about writing any yet.**


	3. Chapter 02: Cujo

**Okay well I got a more negative reaction than what I had originally anticipated, though I honestly wasn't expecting a whole lot for this one either as it is my first stand alone crossover. Anyway as I will say with all my stories (Probably in every chapter so that it is remembered as well) is that I will end writing whatever I am feeling at the time, whether it be this story, another that is already in progress or an entirely new one. I have a scattered mind, I will try my damnedest not to abandon any story just don't expect updates for them very often.**

 **Moving on to the reviews...**

 ** _Synaps_ \- As far as Danny being too over powered, it tends to be a problem with a lot of Danny Phantom crossovers. Danny has an extensive list of powers, many of which we aren't given an accurate power rating for. As an example Dan was able to destroy the entire world by himself, if the crossover states that Danny's world is also the Justice League's world than that would mean that Dan was somehow able to defeat them all. Danny has a lot of power but I will try to limit him in any way that I can.**

 ** _Zentin_ \- I actually intended for the summary to be vague as I am still deciding what happens in it. My stories are generally write as I go, so the summary may end up changing in the future. As for my warning about the rating maybe changing... I'm on the fence on writing what would be my first ever Lemon... As I haven't decided or not if I'd do it, I decided that I may warn about it. I will never make a story M Rated unless it contains either sexual acts or extreme violence and or torture. Language (unless extremely excessive) doesn't constitute an M Rating for me. I'd be happy to address any other questions you may have.**

 ** _Guest (Mar 12)_ \- The reason why Danny has fifteen inhibitor collars. One for each power, not for how powerful he is. That is how I intended the collars to work. Superman has Flight, Heat Vision, His Super Breath thing, and then Super Strength and Invulnerability (which I count as a single thing). Superman has four powers, therefore the four collars. Danny has A TON of different abilities so I used the collars to cancel each individual one out. As far as the Ghost Physiology explanation works, I think that it's brilliant and I'll probably end up using it, but keep in mind that Junior isn't the brightest bulb in the batch so he most likely bought into the more ridiculous rumors. I think I addressed everything there...**

 ** _Clockwork's Apprentice_ \- I'm happy to see one of the writers I enjoy the most reviewing my work. As far as how powerful Danny is, I think that a lot of people underestimate him as can be seen from the other reviews I've gotten thus far. As to how he got into Belle Reve... I'll probably reveal it in the next chapter but I haven't started it yet as I am enjoying writing yet ANOTHER new idea I got courtesy of Spidey108 though with influences from a few others. But I won't spoil that one just yet. ^_^**

 ** _socialgirl378_ \- Please see my Guest response above for the explanation on the fifteen collars. As for the disclaimer page, I like to let my readers know what they're getting into with my stories and many of the stories I read give a disclaimer at every chapter. I prefer to give one large disclaimer at the beginning rather than write the same thing every single chapter, so I don't really plan on changing that habit of mine.**

 ** _Penny Lu_ \- Glad you're enjoying it, as far as how I update my stories though. I believe that I mentioned in the Author Update on my other stories as to how my writing would continue from now on. I will probably update whatever I feel like at the time, so it's likely that you'll start to see a lot of new stories of mine soon. But as I said before I will try not to abandon any.**

 **That's it for this Author's Note, though really guys try not to leave reviews begging me to update, I'll get back to them eventually but I'm not a people pleaser, writing is supposed to be fun so that's how I'm going to work it. I'll write what's fun and if it entertains you as well great if not then I'm sorry but you're not the only one to be reading it. That is also my reasoning for what I write at the time, if I feel like Harry Potter then I'll write Harry Potter, if I feel like Young Justice then I'll write Young Justice. And if I feel like X-Men Evolution, well then that's what'll happen.**

 **With all that done, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **Cujo**

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Warden's Office**

 **September 18** **th** **– 18:34**

* * *

"Move." A prison guard roughly shoved the infamous Mr. Freeze closer towards the desk of Belle Reve's warden, Amanda Waller.

"Freeze." Freeze grabbed the guards hand shot ice along his body, he then took a step towards the warden but was stopped as she pressed a button on a remote. Electricity arced across Freeze as he reached towards his neck and froze the inhibitor color before he tore it from his neck. He panted heavily as he said, "Too little, too late."

Waller gave a determined grin as she responded, "We'll see." She then shouted commands, "Voice Activation, Waller One. Lockdown!" Alarms started blaring as the sound of heavy thuds echoed across the prison. Waller then pulled a gun on Freeze and was about to shoot him when he grabbed the gun and froze it along with her arm.

She gave a short shout of pain as she fell backwards. Hugo Strange caught her and said desperately to Freeze, "Stop, stop! What do you want?"

Freeze just gave an angry scowl as he answered, "Master control for the collars." And with that Freeze reached forwards and pressed a button on the warden's desk thus turning off every inhibitor collar within Belle Reve.

Mr. Freeze gave a victorious smirk as a vicious roar echoed throughout the prison. More than likely the sound of victory as the inmates realized that they had their powers back.

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Solitary Confinement**

 **September 18** **th** **– 18:34**

* * *

The solitary confinement sector of Belle Reve was usually reserved for when an inmate killed either a guard or a fellow inmate. While the second was unlikely, it still happened from time to time. But for the last year, every inmate strived to stay out of solitary because it had served as the personal cell of the inmate known only as Remnant.

If Belle Reve was the most secure prison in the world, then its Solitary Cell was the most secure location ever dreamed of on the planet. World leaders didn't have as much protection as what surrounded the cell. It was a titanium lined glass casing placed within the center of a large and empty room. In reality though the room contained a large minefield and roughly fifty military grade security turrets, of course these were the secondary defenses. As with the remainder of the prison, the primary defense was the inhibitor collars that all the inmates had to wear. Though Remnant had never paid these defenses any thought, he was in the prison for a reason after all.

As alarms began to blare, Remnant sighed to himself and the two guards set to watch him started to panic. Even more so when the fifteen inhibitor collars on Remnant seemed to just fall off of his body. Remnant then stretched and shouted towards the two guards, "While I can just walk right out of here, it'll be better for the two of you if you just turn the defenses off."

The two guards glanced at each other with worried eyes before they nodded quietly to each other. Together the two of them shut down the defenses securing the Solitary Confinement ward of Belle Reve Penitentiary.

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Male Ward**

 **September 18** **th** **– 19:12**

* * *

Icicle Senior gave a victorious smirk as he spread his arms in front of Amanda Waller, Hugo Strange and a handful of guards. "The prisoners now control the prison."

"That's not the same as escaping it." Waller stared defiantly at Icicle with a smirk that stated 'I know something you don't.'

Icicle in response gave her a happy grin, not having noticed the look on her face, "Then we better get to work." As he finished he walked towards the heavy titanium barrier separating the prison from the outside world.

Standing between Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold, Icicle Senior raised his arm towards the barrier and began and began firing a steady stream of ice at it, his actions were quickly mirrored by the other two ice themed villains. As the icy blast struck the barrier a chilling fog quickly spread throughout the prison, freezing a portion of the prison in the prison. Metal railings turned to ice and the many guards shivered violently from the now frigid temperatures.

When they finally stopped firing, Blockbuster and Mammoth rushed forwards and began punching the now brittle barrier. Mr. Freeze grinned, "Excellent. At this rate, we'll have our exit in ten minutes." The two other ice villains smirked at his assessment and resumed firing at the barrier.

Junior and 'Tommy' stood behind the three ice villains. Junior wore an excited expression while 'Tommy' wore a worried frown. Junior turned happily towards his cellmate and spoke, "Genius, huh?"

'Tommy' turned towards Junior looking very distracted, "Uh, yeah." Junior just smiled an oblivious smile as 'Tommy' wore a look of deep concentration while he attempted to call out to Miss Martian.

He was distracted though, when Icicle Senior approached him, "Hey kid. Still in touch with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central?"

A brief look of confusion passed over 'Tommy's' face before he responded. "Yeah, copacetic."

"Then why are you both standing around!"

Junior quickly understood and started pulling 'Tommy' with him as he said, "We're on it dad."

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Male Ward**

 **September 18** **th** **– 19:18**

* * *

"Heh, look at 'em shiver and shake." A great big man…(?) known as Brick was smirking at Amanda Waller from outside of her cell. Too bad you're not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in. Microtech thermal units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty." He pulled on his orange jumpsuit smugly.

"Toasty? Before this is over, you'll be toast." Waller spoke proudly and without a doubt in her voice, but as like before the villain paid no mind to it.

Brick, however, did adopt a rather angry expression on his face before he reached through the bars and grabbed the warden by the front of her shirt. "Before this is over, you'll be over!"  
Hugo Strange took a rather uncharacteristically brave step forward and said, "Daniel, stop! There are 100 ways this could go down, and in all of them, a hostage like Waller is m-more valuable alive."

Brick looked angry but contemplated Strange' words regardless. After a moment he shoved Waller off of him and said, "Thank him, Wal. He just saved your life."

Brick was about to leave but Waller spoke regardless. "You still have Belle Reve's last line of defense to get past."

Icicle Senior, who had only been paying half-attention to what Brick had been doing to his most valuable hostage, narrowed his eyes at her words. Images of her cocky smile flashed back to the forefront of his mind as he turned and walked towards her. "Explain, Waller. Or the temperature in that cell is about to get a lot lower."

Waller just smirked at him and said, "What's the matter, Icicle? You were so sure of yourself a moment ago. But then again, our little guard dog is no laughing matter."

Icicle just scowled deeper and sent a questioning glance towards his coconspirator, Hugo Strange. Seeing his equally confused expression, Icicle turned back towards Waller and spoke condescendingly, "I think you're bluffing Waller, you haven't got anything that can stop all of us."

A voice echoed from the second floor walkway when Icicle finished. "I believe that I already proved that I was better than all of you." Many of the villains turned at the sound of the creepy voice.

Icicle's scowl deepened even further when he recognized who it was that had spoken. "What's the deal Remnant! What's your game?"

Remnant stood high above the other inmates, standing casually on the second floor walkways. "Simple, you stupid popsicle. Waller and I have a little deal see. She gets me intel, and I act as Belle Reve's Guard Dog. Its Cujo, if you will."

Icicle clenched his fist and was shaking slightly in anger. "You think I'm afraid of you! Just try and take us all down! You don't stand a chance!"

The faint red glow from beneath Remnant's hood became marginally brighter as a soft chuckle echoed. "Oh, we'll see about that." With that Remnant allowed himself to fall forward, plummeting straight towards the ground, the assembled criminals were surprised when he just went right through the ground.

Freeze was the first to react, "Where did that brat go!" He turned around when he heard a strange groan. Blockbuster was holding his head as if in pain. "Snap out of it, you big oaf!"

When Blockbuster turned towards Freeze, the ice villain involuntarily took a step back as the behemoth gave a savage grin as his eyes glowed a bright red. "What's the matter chrome dome?" Freeze attempted to shout a warning but was interrupted as Blockbuster's fist rocketed into him, sending him flying into a group of minor villains that hadn't been paying attention.

At this point the rest of the villains turned towards Blockbuster and shivered slightly as a maniacal echoing laugh came from the monster's mouth. Icicle just glared at Blockbuster in cold fury. "Possession, huh? Just how many powers do you have boy."

Electricity echoed across Blockbuster's body as Remnant strolled out of it. "More than what I told Waller when I first came here… And you know… There are only a few things that I hate being called. You just hit that list." With that last word, Remnant disappeared from sight again only this time rather than someone being possessed, someone went flying through the air and collided heavily with the wall.

With a twitching eye Icicle shouted, "I don't care who does it! Somebody kill that bastard!"

Before anyone could follow through on that order, a faint beep sounded out in the hall. And before anyone could react any con who was still wearing their inhibitor collar collapsed to the ground, convulsing slightly from the electric charge that the collars gave off. Remnant reappeared looking around with a bored look on his face, "Well there goes most of my workout…"

All that remained of the villains was Mammoth and Icicle Senior himself. "NO! No, no, no, No! This was supposed to be the greatest jailbreak in history."

"If it makes you feel any better, it is history. Just as the worst one." Remnant's echoing voice was filled with sarcasm and fake pity and Icicle could practically see the faint sign of a superior smirk from underneath his hood.

With a roar of anger Mammoth charged at Remnant, only to get by a pale blue blast which pushed him back a few feet. But as the oversized mutant tried to move towards Remnant again, he found that ice was creeping along his body, keeping him in place. Mammoth gave one last roar before the ice finished its path and Mammoth was left completely encased in ice.

Remnant turned towards the angry shaking Icicle Senior and spoke in a tight voice. "Now, it's just you and me, icy."

Icicle didn't say a word, he just slowly raised his arm and fired an ice blast from the strange device he had smuggled in. Remnant responded with an ice beam of his own and a second ice mist filled the room as both combatants squared off against one another. The ice blasts collided against one another and exploded, Icicle had a concentrated expression on his face as he directed the machine at full power, Remnant stared expressionlessly at the collision point as he slowly added more power to his cryogenic attack. Suddenly a red glow came from Remnant's unoccupied hand and Icicle glanced at it worriedly before he returned his attention to the ice that was slowly over powering his machine. The second he looked away from Remnant's other hand a glowing red beam struck Icicle, causing Remnant's ice blast to overtake his own and he was encased in ice.

Remnant then walked over towards the cell that Waller was in and unlocked the gate. "Hello Warden. It's been a while since our last talk. Hasn't it?"

Waller nodded neutrally, she knew Remnant wouldn't hurt anyone so long as he got what he needed. "Unfortunately I was only able to get a bit more information since our last talk."

Remnant nodded in equal with her, he had suspected that there wouldn't be much information a human could get him, but he had figured that he would try all avenues. "I'll be leaving soon then. But I suspect one last information exchange is needed, agreed?" He cocked his head slightly to the side as if in question, though he knew her answer.

She nodded, "The only new information I have is more than twenty years old. Is that acceptable?" At Remnant's nod she continued, "The name you provided me with, made its first appearance alongside a spectral criminal known as The Gentleman Ghost. He only appeared a few more times over the twenty years following his first appearance but became extremely active four years ago until he vanished two years later. And that's all I could dig up, what information are you offering me?"

"A full status on the prison for starters. The male ward has been locked down, the Riddler was attempting to escape through a corridor near my cell and is currently in a block of ice. Mammoth and Icicle Senior are both frozen as well. Two are unaccounted for but they won't cause any trouble." At Waller's skeptical glare Remnant elaborated, "One reactivated the collars while Junior probably thinks that the collars got deactivated."

Waller raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't realize that Icy Junior was that easily susceptible to suggestion." She turned towards the resident psychologist, Hugo Strange, and said, "You may need to increase your sessions with Mr. Mahkent."

Strange began to nod before Remnant grabbed his arm roughly and spoke in his usual echoing voice. "Which brings me to the second scrap of info I had for you. The conspirators that assisted with the smuggling." Waller's eyes widened slightly before her eyes narrowed at Strange who was struggling vainly against Remnant's super strength. "A guard by the name of Wilcox oversaw the transportation of the devices that the ice villains were using while Dr. Strange here was the key planner alongside Icicle Senior."

Waller gestured to the other guard beside her, who was still staring at Remnant disbelievingly, to handcuff Strange as she turned her full attention to Remnant. "I'll admit, when you first proposed this little arrangement to me, I doubted your abilities. But seeing you take command of the prisoners while feeding me information proved that you had what it takes to get things done. I'm sure the League would want someone with your abilities among them."

Remnant gave a dark chuckle. "The second anyone figures out what I am, I'll be hunted all over again. No, I'm getting my revenge and more than likely leaving after that. Which brings me to my last order of business here. I'll wrap things up in the Female Ward but I can't guarantee everything went as well over there as it did over here."

"I understand, it was interesting working with you… What is your name anyway? Your real name anyway? In this entire year, you've only told me to call you Remnant. I can harbor a guess that you intend it to mean something."

Hollow shook his head, "Just a Remnant of a bad past… and an even worse future." With those cryptic last words Remnant left the room, heading towards the Female Ward.

* * *

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary – Female Ward**

 **September 18** **th** **– 19:39**

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Killer Frost was glaring at her partner, Devastation, in annoyance. The two seemed to ignore her as they continued struggling "Oh, fine. I'll ice you both!" She then fired twin beams of cryogenic energy at the pair only to hit Devastation only. 'Tommy' ran forward pushing the Devastation ice sculpture as fast he could ramming into Frost hard and knocking her back.

"Dude! What are you thinking? Oh…" Junior ran into the room at the sound of the fight and then saw what had sent his friend into a rage. "Oh, dude… I'm sorry." He was silent for a moment before he unwisely opened his mouth again, "And she was such a total babe too."

"Not very tactful, are you Junior." The two boys and the semi-conscious Frost turned towards the massive hole in the wall where Remnant was casually leaning against the wall. "But then again, I can hardly blame you. After all your father is an idiot."

Junior turned rigidly towards Remnant and saw the low glare he was sending him. Junior slowly backed away from him, "Remnant, dude. How's it going?"

Remnant just seemed to stare at him before he shook his head, "Go back to your cell Junior, I'd rather not waste more time breaking you." Junior's eyes widened before he glared hard at him.

"What did you do?"

"The warden has resumed control of the other ward, and your father is encased in ice. Trust me Junior, it'll be much easier on you if you just go back to your cell." When Junior didn't move, Remnant just shook his head. "Last chance, ice pop."

Junior rushed at Remnant with a look of sheer determination on his face… that turned to a look of confusion when he ran right through him. The look on his face changed one last time to an expression of pain as Hollow hit him in the back of his neck. He turned and saw that Tommy was about to shatter the giant ice pillar that housed his 'sister.' "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tommy stopped for a split second before he turned towards Remnant with hate in his eyes. "If you try and get her out of there like that, then you'll shatter her into a million little pieces."

A small cough caught their attention and they turned towards Killer Frost who was scowling and looked like she wanted to kill one of them. "Would one of you care to tell me what's going on." She was impatiently tapping her foot while a ball of ice formed and faded within one of her hands.

Hollow tilted his head and said, "I'm leaving and the prison break was foiled, anything else?"

Killer Frost blinked slowly as if trying to understand the overly simple statement before she strode confidently towards Remnant and looked at him in what she assumed to be his eyes. "You're taking me with you." At his silence she continued, "I'm sick of this place and you ruined my escape plans, so you owe me."

Tommy looked at the two disbelievingly. From what he understood as to what had happened, Remnant had somehow ruined the break out (which was fine with him, he'd rather not have to deal with Frost at the moment, even though he wants to rip her apart for what she did to Megan). He knew that he had been the one to reactivate the inhibitor collars but it would seem that Remnant had taken Icicle Senior down at some point. And now Frost was demanding him that he take her with him. Tommy shook his head, surely if Hollow was actually good then he would leave her behind right?

Remnant stayed silent for another moment before he spoke, "On two conditions." Tommy looked at him incredulously. "First you listen to everything I tell you, you disobey me and I throw you back in here." Frost scowled but nodded her assent. "Next, dissolve your ice."

The two conscious occupants blinked slowly not really believing his words. Tommy because this man was willing to free an extremely dangerous psychopath, Frost was surprised because both requests weren't all that hard, so long as he didn't have her saving kittens and helping Superman, then she was good with him.

She nodded to him and with a snap of her fingers the ice surrounding Tuppence Terror shattered. Remnant then turned to Tommy, "See you another time kid." A swirling green portal opened up behind him and he walked into the swirling portal and Frost quickly followed after him as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 **I apologize for going into a rant at the beginning there but it needed to be done, I'll see everyone at my next chapter posting whether it be here, at Project Phantom, or even somewhere new. After all you did get this chapter two days before I said you would.**

 **(Author's Note = Roughly 1,000 Words this time around...)**


End file.
